Guide Me Back
by HetalianNorway
Summary: Crystal has always loved exploring in forests around her small town, especially at night. Nightlight is happy watching her eyes fill with bliss at the beautiful sceneries she gazes at. Crystal would sometimes get lost, but there was always that peculiar light in the distance, guiding her home. Crystal from I'll Never Let You See My Dark Side Series! NightlightxOC!
1. Chapter 1

**Crystal's making a comeback! If you want to know the same information is on I'll Never Let You See My Dark Side fanfic.  
This my NightlightxOC fanfic I've been dying to make.  
Nightlight, GoC, RotG does not belong to me!**

* * *

**Crystal's POV**

I gave a quick glance behind me as I snuck out to the back door of the garage. I made sure that the door stayed unlocked when I come back, and bolted towards the forest. I live in a decent neighborhood and this was the only house that was surrounded by a forest. This house was the last house in this safe neighborhood and it fit perfectly well with our budget. Leaves and twigs scrunched under my feet as I ran for my life.

I finally got far away from the house and to my secret hideout. It was a large tree with it's branches spread out. I even got my own 'step stool,' or broken branch, that helps me climb up the tree. I sat on my usual branch, not too high because I'm afraid of heights. South from my tree was a little lake where I call it my second secret hideout. I let out a stressed sigh and leaned on the tree.

I've been having family problems recently. They're all shouting at each other when I left them, and I _hate_ loud places. I could only endure it for so long, but their voices were _really annoying_. It'll take some time for them to stop screaming, calm down, and finally notice I'm gone. In which, they call me on my phone and, ha! What do you know? More screaming! We just moved to a new town, forcing me to part from my best friends. They're actually the only people I consider family, other than my siblings.

I bet I looked miserable. Finally, a tear escaped my eyes. It's been harder to cry now since I've been crying two to three times a week. I've never been allowed to get mad or cry because my parents would always get mad at me. Whether I tripped or not, they'd get mad! That isn't how you're supposed to comfort someone who's in pain! I got bored so I climbed down and trudged to the lake. I stared at my reflection, expecting my reflection to give me an evil smile or grab me and pull me down. I guess I read too much horror stories but they are just so interesting!

I looked ahead, deeper into the forest. I was cautious but... I bit my lip. I had an internal war with myself until I finally went with one side and hastily ran back towards my tree. I grabbed at the leaves at the trunk of my tree below and moved a piece of bark. Inside, I hid some of my secrets and necessities. I stored my journal, a flashlight, a tiny first-aid kit, my favorite knife (Knifey strikes again! :), some fairytale books, and a tent and sleeping bag just in case the family tension got too bad.

I wrote some things in my journal like my own quotes, moon phases, types of constellations, gemstones, runes, and other weird things that have secret meanings. My head was always in wonderland, thinking of things that are hardly seen by any human. Like, fairies. I had my fairytale book which has Santa, Tooth Fairy, etc. There was one book who had someone rare, a spectral boy named Nightlight. I have never known about him until I bought the book. I couldn't even find him online! All I saw were nightlights that you put in a socket and they light up the room.

I sheathed my knife and stuffed it in my knee high boots and grabbed the flashlight. I placed the bark back and covered my evidence with leaves. I ran back to the lake and readied myself. I carefully walked deeper than I have ever gone. I shined my flashlight everywhere but all I saw were trees, nothing peculiar. After a while, it started getting dark and I was about to give up until I spotted a dark... House? I ran towards it and inspected. It looked like it's been abandoned. Vines grew onto windows but that was the only thing. I guess it must've been abandoned not too long ago. I'd say a year or a few months.

It looked kind of creepy, being night time and dark. I decided against going in and ventured back home. The only thing was, I forgot where I had gone from. "Great, dark and I'm lost!" I sarcastically said aloud to myself. I huffed and decided to walk straight. Only after a couple of kilometers, my flashlight died. Oh no! I looked around and I could barely see anything! Good thing it was a full moon, making some light. But a flash of light in the corners of my eye caught my attention. It looked like it was swaying. I stared at it, not daring to go towards.

The light suddenly blinked a few times and made a circle in the air. I think it was telling me to follow it... I cautiously followed the light and made sure to look around for any jump scares. It took a few more minutes until the light suddenly disappeared. I tilted my head in confusion and ran in the direction it vanished. I soon found myself at my tree! I scanned the area for any evidence of the source of the light, but found nothing. I decided to brush it off for a bit and stored my knife and flashlight back. I decided to take my journal and my fairytale book and stuffed it in an extra sling bag I got from a thrift shop. (I'm gonna pop some tags, only got $20 in mah pocket, okay sorry back to the story!)

I snuck back in the back door and made sure to lock it. When I walked in, just as I expected, my mother shouted at me. "Where were you?!" She started nagging and I muted her out. I quietly ran upstairs and into my room. I locked the door and fell onto my bed. 'I think I want some sleep...' My stomach growled, completely objecting. I reluctantly got back up and washed myself. I got in my summer PJs which was a sleeveless and shorts.

I grabbed my phone and headphones, trudging downstairs. Fortunately, dinner was quiet. When we were all getting ready for bed, I climbed on my bed and opened my window. I always picked a room where there is enough space for me to sleep next to a window without taking up too much space. I flipped to an empty page in my journal and wrote down a few observations about the house I found and the strange light. After I wrote them down, I read it over and felt something familiar about the story. I hastily flipped through my fairytale book to Nightlight's page. I scanned it until I found the information I was looking for.

Nightlight is a strange boy who glowed and he would sometimes play with a moon beam. Strange enough, the moon beam looked similar to the moon beam that lead my back home. I gazed outside to see the moon shining brightly in the clear night sky. 'Could it be possible? No...' Nightlight isn't real. Right? I shook my head and decided to go to sleep.

**Nightlight's POV**

I watched the girl climb under the blankets and close her eyes. I smiled as I sat on my staff, floating near the direction of MiM and above the forest. I've been watching her ever since she got here. She is the type of girl to be shy and kind. But she can be adventurous and a thrill seeker. Not too girly, not too boyish. She balanced herself out! She was average height, and a bit tan. Long black hair, and dark eyes. Her eyes were the very reason why I got so infatuated with watching over her. It was another door to another unknown world. It was filled with darkness but there was also that tiny light.

I love seeing the wonder and imagination fill the forest by just her eyes whenever she ventured. Even to the same tree, she still held admiration for nature. I smiled back at MiM, who was calling for me. I sprinkled some sleeping dust towards the girl, just like I did with MiM when he was a baby. Just to make sure she slept peacefully.

_Nightlight, bright light,_  
_Sweet dreams I bestow._  
_Sleep tight, all night,_  
_Forever I will glow._

I gave her one last glance before flying back to MiM.


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually got a BIT paranoid writing this but, eh. *Silence* ... Actually I don't know what else to say so... Story time!**

* * *

**Crystal's**** POV**

These past few weeks, I've been seeing the moon beam again and it's _freaking_ me out! It was always either leading me home or watching over me then disappearing once I see it. Good thing that my family went to Cerelia's (Little sister) friend's birthday party. They left early around 9 a.m. since they had to drive to another city. Reassured that they'll be gone until evening, I set out for the abandoned house. In my hand was a crow bar just in case I need to smash something or yank something out.

I skidded to a stop at my tree and hastily took out my flashlight and knife. I stuffed them all in my sling bag and got up but then crouched back down to get my journal. I felt an unfamiliar hard object at my hand. I peered in my bag and saw that it was just my camera. 'Good! Just what I need!' Satisfied, I covered my evidence and bolted for it. As I ran, I felt the rush of wind whip at my body and adrenaline pumping in my veins. I grinned goofily and laughed, feeling free and excited.

I suddenly came to a stop in front of the old house. It looked like it could have been made in the 90's. I scanned around carefully for any dangers such as a murderer or if the house already has an unknown inhabitant working on the garden. I cautiously stepped up on the porch and rested my hand on the door knob. I breathed in slowly, preparing myself. I was scared, being by myself in a place like an abandoned house!

I turned the knob and slowly opened the door. I looked around what the door frame allowed me to see before I set foot in the house. Near me on the wall was a light switch. I flicked it up and surprisingly, it still worked like new. I made sure that the door was opened wide so if I see anything, I will be able to run out screaming without being locked in and killed by a ghost. Everything seemed to be normal downstairs, nothing creepy. 'Second round...' I crept up the stairs. The stairs would give off a barely audible squeak sometimes. At the top of the stairs, there was a short hallway.

There were four doors at the same side and the other side were windows, the morning light shining as if reassuring my safety. I looked inside the first room I was near and it was a normal bedroom. It looked like a guest room with a twin bed, nightstand, lamp, drawer, window, and a wardrobe. I bit my lip and decided to just skim over the wardrobe. Besides, no one's will be coming here anyways. I expected a body or blood to spill out but it was empty except for a blue trench coat and jewelry box. It was white with golden designs.

I groaned mentally, not liking the idea of creepy music box music playing in a quiet, abandoned house. But being the stupid girl I am, I opened it. There wasn't music playing, that's a relief! There was some folded papers, a key which I suspected to be the key for this box, and a necklace. I picked up the necklace and examined it. It was an amethyst, my birthstone! It was a medium sized crystal, wrapped by silver claws. It's beautiful. I placed the necklace back and shut the box.

I knew stealing isn't right but no one's going to look for it, right? Besides, I want to know what those folded papers said. I carefully placed the jewelry box in my bag and proceeded to look into the next room. Oops, bathroom! I immediately closed it, already concluding that there was nothing interesting. The next room was a bigger than the other bedroom. Must be the master bedroom... I looked around and found another wardrobe. I opened it to reveal nothing. I looked inside the drawer next to it and found multiple pieces of clothing.

I plucked them out and unfolded them. They all belonged to a woman. I quickly folded them and put it back, not wanting to put any clothing that wasn't mine. When I went back outside the hallway, I felt a presence. I quickly whipped my head to the direction and saw nothing. I gulped. 'Maybe it's a ghost!' The last room had four set of stairs leading to the door. I guess it was the attic. I suddenly panicked, paranoid about the other presence so I rushed out of the house.

**Nightlight's POV**

I was floating near the window, contemplating whether I should follow the girl to keep her safe. I finally to go inside and fly upstairs. Just as the girl exited a room, she froze and quickly whipped her head in my direction. I flew away to hide my glow and decided to stick to the ceiling where the sunshine was. I saw her rushed downstairs and run out of the house. 'Did I scare her?' I frowned sadly. 'I didn't mean to...' I flew out, making sure I closed the door, and hid behind trees as I watched the girl run away in panic.

She suddenly stopped at the tree she would hang around at. She was huffing and puffing and plopped down, leaning against the trunk of the tree. She grabbed her sling bag off and searched inside for something. A jewelry box? I decided to rest on a tree branch above her eyesight as she took out folded pieces of papers. Her dark eyes focused on the letters and soon, she happily read through them. But with a bit of sadness.

I tilted my head in confusion. Happy yet sad? I flew down carefully to a tree branch right above her. I leaned in as far as I can without her noticing so I can read what she was reading. It seemed like it's a love note. "_Aww, that's so sweet!_" She cooed. She let out a sigh and looked back down sadly. "Too bad no one will _ever_ like an ugly girl like me..." I scowled. 'Anyone would fall for you! You're beautiful!' I desperately wanted to tell her that but I decided against it.

"And now, I feel like moping around at home, in my pajamas watching Korean romance dramas and eating ice cream(Don't judge I love Korean romance dramas and ice cream)." She mumbled and got up. "Again." I felt sorry for her. Feeling that you will forever be alone, that no one will ever at least like you. Soon, the girl was out of sight. I wanted to make her feel wanted, but what should I do? I sighed and gazed at the spot she was at. The jewelry box. She left it out in the open. I looked back to where I had last seen her, making sure she wouldn't be coming back before landing on the ground.

I opened the jewelry box and saw a key and a necklace. I'm guessing the key was for the box. An idea popped into my head! I smiled and glowed brighter as I felt joyous. I took the box with me and flew to the one person that can help with my plan, North.


	3. Chapter 3

**Crystal's POV**

I trudged to my tree the next day. Wait! I think... Oh my gosh I left the jewelry box out here! I went closer to the tree and looked around. It wasn't there anymore but I saw that my secret hiding place was opened, no bark of wood covering it or leaves. 'Oh no! Someone knows about this place! My things!' I rushed to see that everything was where they should be but the jewelry box was in the middle of the clutter. I took it out and sat down. I looked around the area for anyone but there was nothing. I tried opening the box but it wouldn't open.

'Great! They locked it!' I looked up and instantly saw the key hanging on what I didn't look at but thinking it was a tree branch. I hurried to open the box to see that the love notes were gone and replaced by a single folded piece of paper. The necklace was still there but there were charms on both sides of the crystal. I unfolded the paper to see in perfect handwriting:

Beautiful lady,  
As I gaze into your eyes,  
I see wonder and life,  
Like Spring blooming for the very first time.

You are gorgeous and I think you're perfect,  
Please do not degrade yourself,  
I cannot take your self-inflicting insults,  
You make me glow brighter, (HintHint)  
You make everything around you burst into art.

Keep your head up high,  
Believe and have hope,  
You will end up with your Prince.

-From Your's Truly,  
Bright Light

"Oh my..." I was speechless! Someone was actually interested in me! I smiled and kept the paper on my chest where my heart should be. I gazed up at the sky. "_Thank you_..." I remembered the necklace so I carefully pulled it out as if it could break at any moment. There was a white tooth charm, an Easter egg charm, and a golden cloud on one side next to the crystal. On the other was a red and green present, a bluish white snowflake, and a white glowing orb shaped like a star with many points.

I put it on and I loved the feeling it gave me. Hope, memories, wonder, dreams, fun, and... Courage. (Yes, Nightlight is the Guardian of Courage.) I locked the box and placed it back inside the tree and covered it up. I kept the key in my pocket and twirled around as the wind blew. I was grinning and I felt really happy in a very long time.

**Nightlight's POV**

I replaced the love notes. I asked North to make some charms, which he was happy to get a break from work. I remembered how to write from Katherine so I worked on a love note all night. I kept throwing paper, thinking that one word might be misused and she might get the wrong idea.

When she tried opening the box, I gave her the key by hanging it in the air to make her think it was a tree branch. I watched her reactions intently, and she was over-joyed. I glowed even brighter as I watched her twirl in the wind. She was giggling and laughing, that I laughed along. It was a good thing she didn't hear me. She placed the box back and stood there for a moment. The girl was deep in thought as her phone rang.

"Yes?" She answered. I could tell she was trying to keep her happiness in just by her big grin. I smiled down and hoped that she will be grinning, smiling, and laughing often. Now that I'm here... "Coming." Her grin faltered to a subtle smile before she bolted away back home.

**Crystal's POV**

Before I entered the back door, I took the necklace off and stuffed it inside my pocket. I didn't want questions and my parents were bit too nosy. The rest of the day was me being locked up inside the house. I have to clean because my mom was in Tiger mode and got mad at everyone. Another terrible cleaning day... After I stuffed my clothes in the washer and dryer, I plopped down onto my bed and heaved a heavy sigh. I was tired already. I looked out my window to see the sun setting. I felt something poking me so I grabbed whatever it was in my pocket. Oh, my necklace. I gazed and inspected the charms.

I was dazed and my world went to La La Land. 'I hope that this isn't some sort of prank on my heart!' I closed my eyes and rested my necklace on my chest. 'But what kind of guy would go through with making a love note and charms if he was just playing a prank?' I slowly opened my eyes to see it was dark already and that the sunset was merely peaking above houses. 'I just don't want to get my hopes high just for them to break me down...' I was soon called downstairs to dinner. After dinner, I got ready for bed. I was combing my hair when Cerelia walked in. "Mama said to go downstairs." I dropped everything I was doing and met up with my mom. When I got back, I saw Cerelia looking through my secret box.

"Cerelia? What are you doing?" I raised a brow and frowned. She just looked at me innocently and picked up my necklace I got. "Nothing. Where did you get this?" My eyes slightly widened and rushed to put it back in my box. "Nowhere._ How many times have I told you to not go through my stuff?_" Cerelia just muttered a sassy toned apology and went to her room to sleep. I locked my door and hid my secret box behind my big stuffed bear. There. Barely visible. I relaxed and managed to go to sleep. I felt that familiar presence again but I learnt to ignore it.

**Nightlight's POV**

Although the girl was a teenager, she still slept with a nightlight. I found it easy to mask my glow with her nightlight's as I watched her sleep. I loved seeing her in peace and she looked really comfortable in that thick blanket. I cocked my head to a side. 'I wonder how that blanket feels...' Every night I felt a need to make sure she slept peacefully, I got it from a book Tooth was reading. She really loved it and became a fan of that book series. I think it was called 'Twilight.' Yeah, Twilight. At first, I didn't know why that vampire watched the girl sleep, which I found odd and Pitch-like. But now, I know what it feels like. Still, I felt empty. I wanted _more_ of her. I wanted her to _see_ me. To _smile_ at me, _laugh_ with me... Live together.


End file.
